


Erwin's Boy

by Mountaindewmisstress



Category: aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Eren sings, Jesse's girl/Erwin's boy, Levi's only dating Erwin to make Eren Jealous, M/M, Only Erwin/Levi for a little bit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountaindewmisstress/pseuds/Mountaindewmisstress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi likes Eren. Eren likes Levi. They're both idiots. Erwin's Boy sung to the tune of Jesse's girl. Eren can sing really well but doesn't like to sing in front of people. Erwin's kind of a dick- almost. Idk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren POV  
You would think, after crushing on your best friend for most of your life, you would get over them. If they had a boy/girl friend you wouldn't feel hurt anymore. This fucking sucks ass. My best friend just got a new boy-toy, and I said boy-toy because it's obvious Levi is only dating him for kicks, not because he really likes him. Also he has gigantic eyebrows. I don't understand. Moving on, I've had a crush on Levi since fourth grade when he saved me from some bullies and became my best friend. We've been together ever since. I've always hated his partners, but I always held hope that maybe he'd see that we would be good together. I know everything about him, we wouldn't have to play boring get to know you games (he hates those), I already know to clean my room when he says he wants to come over, I know him better than Hanji does, and Hanji lives with him! I just wish he could love me the way I love him. I also wish he wouLD INVEST IN SOME FUCKING CLOTHING GODDAMN, did I mention he likes to wonder around (when it's just me and him) in ONLY boxers? The fist time he started this I almost had a heart attack! HE IS FUCKING RIPPED! I mean, he already stars in all of my sex fantasies, he doesn't need to do this. Fuck, did I also mention he's almost silent with everyone but me? He makes the most random noises and conversations, but fuck him when he groans/moans. I get a hard-on immediately every. fucking. time. I want him to just push me down onto the bed and put me out of my misery. I want him to fuck me into the mattress so hard I can't walk straight for a week. Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introducing Levi & his sexual tension/frustration.

Levi POV  
The brat is so oblivious. Can't he tell I want him? Can't he see that I only do this for him? Fuck, I thought it couldn't get more obvious not wearing clothes when he's around, spilling water on myself when I've never been clumsy, leaving my lube and a couple condoms out on my bed stand when we cuddle, hell the only reason I'm dating Erwin is to make him jealous! I swear I've been crushing on this idiot since we met. I know he likes me, I've heard him masturbate to me, I want him to get his head out of his ass and fuck me. No wait, I wanna fuck him. Both. Both is good. Hell we tell each other things we've never told anyone else. I know he can sing like an angel, he knows about my past, about Isabelle and Farlan. I don't understand how he can't see we're perfect for each other. He told me he's doing a concert on Saturday, today's Thursday, so I'll make sure I'm there. I know Erwin doesn't want to go but Idgaf. Erwin knows I'm using him, I don't understand why he tries to act like a couple anyway. I don't even act like a couple with the people I was actually interested in. The only person I do 'couple-y' things with is Eren. Eren and I are hanging out tonight after school. He likes watching this show with me, I don't even know what it is I'm always to busy watching him to pay attention. He's already got the channel on and snacks ready. We snuggle on the couch, at least Eren doesn't try and force me to be the little spoon like Erwin. Erwin is friends with Hanji, my roommate, and so he comes and goes as he pleases. He came in while we were snuggling, we do this all the time, he knows that, I told him we weren't going to stop, but he decided he was going to have a shit fit anyway. He starts yelling at me like I cheated on him or something. Eren decides to leave, I don't want him to go but I don't want him to see this either. I'll admit, it looked bad because I was doing my usual only wearing boxers because Eren was here, but Erwin should know all of this already. "What the fuck eyebrows?" "What the fuck? Levi you are dating me, not him! Why do you treat him more like he's your boyfriend than I am?" "I told you before we started that I was in love with him and that I was only going to use you dumbass. We've been through this. I do not like you. I never have." He deflated a bit, I think he was trying to make me fall for him, but I'm already in love with Eren, so I wasn't going to fall for Erwin. I go upstairs and get some clothes on, and I guess Erwin left. I don't care, but he cut into my cuddly brat time, now I'm pissed at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren's POV  
I don't even want to touch what happened at Levi's yesterday. Today is passing both in a blur and is the slowest day ever. One moment the clock looks like it's never moved, then the bell rings. It's insane. I wrote a song for Levi. I'm going to sing it tomorrow. I say wrote, I really just took a song and changed it a little. I'm excited. In my fantasies, Levi hears me sing and decides he made a mistake with Erwin and breaks up with him for me and we kiss in front of everyone only to go home and have hot sex. I'm going to confess on stage after the song, it's going to be the last in my set. I'm excited. I hope I don't fuck this up.

Levi POV  
The brat is practically vibrating in nervousness. I don't know how to help him tbh. I want to cuddle him and tell him everything's going to be alright. He needs to stop being so cute. He's not going over to mine tonight, he says he wants to practice and because the last song is a surprise for me I can't be with him. Dick-head. Erwin said he'll go to Eren's thing with me. I'm going to casually invite Armin along, so when I dump Erwin for Eren tomorrow, at least Erwin will have a readily available rebound. No homework this weekend, fuck yeah. All weekend to concentrate on my brat. I have high hopes for this weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big night is here!

Eren's POV  
I'm so fucking nervous. I don't know how he'll react. Shit. I finish the song I was on, then signal for a mic. "Alright guys, before my last song I just wanted to say thank you for stickin it out. I hope you enjoyed this! My last song is dedicated to my best friend. I hope you understand what I mean by this Levi. Well, here it goes I guess....

Erwin is a friend  
Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately somethings changed  
That ain't hard to define  
Erwin's got himself a boy and I wanna make him mine  
Yeah he's watchin him with those eyes  
and he's lovin' him with that body I just know it  
and he's holdin him in his arms late late at night  
You know I wish that I had Erwin's boy  
I wish that I had Erwin's boy  
Where can I find a man like that  
I'll play along with the charade  
there doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell him that I love him but the point is probably moot  
'Cause he's watchin him with those eyes  
And he's lovin him with that body I just know it  
And he's holdin him in his arms late late at night  
You know I wish that I had Erwin's boy  
I wish that I had Erwin's boy  
Where can I find a man like that  
Like Erwin's boy  
I wish that I had Erwin's boy  
Where can I find a man  
Where can I find a man like that  
He's got me lookin in the mirror all the time   
Wonderin what he don't see in me  
I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love's supposed to be  
Tell me  
Why can't I find a man like that  
You know I wish that I had Erwin's boy  
I wish that I had Erwin's boy  
I want Erwin's boy  
Where can I find a man like that  
Like Erwin's boy  
I wish that I had Erwin's boy  
I want, I want Erwin's boy"  
I finished the song, panting slightly, and the audience started screaming and clapping. I couldn't see Levi or Erwin... I hope I'm not about to get my ass beat


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's reaction

Levi's POV  
He's good, really good. He finishes his song then signals for a mic? I thought he wasn't singing? He dedicated a song to me? Erwin looks a little p-o'd. Sucks to suck. I turn to pay better attention to my brat, when he starts the tune of Jesse's Girl. Wtf? Then he starts singing and everything makes sense. I'm guessing I'm Erwin's boy. I turn to Erwin and he has a resigned look to him. I motion for the blond coconut to come over, say bye to Eyebrows, then go to the stage entrance. When he finishes I can tell he's looking for me, and I patiently wait for him to get off the fucking stage. He sure is taking his sweet ass time. FUck it. I go out on stage and drag him into a kiss. The crowd gets louder with cheers and cat-calls. I feel him smile against my lips, and I can't help but return it. I force him to bow with me, and drag him off the stage. We go to my house and have a lot of sex. ;) ;) On Monday all I can do is smirk when he complains about his ass hurting while he limps to class. Now I just need to pick out a ring, now that I have him there's no way I'm ever letting him go.


End file.
